Stan
Stan is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. Although he wears only black, he's not goth, he just likes the color. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: He did not make it to the second round in the singing contest. His team lost. Challenge 2: He was paired with Edmund for the challenge. His team won. Challenge 3: He attempted to organize a team, which was stopped immediately by Ronda. He worked with Carter and Edmund on the statue, his team won. Challenge 4: He worked on set decoration. His team lost. Challenge 5: He didn't do well in freeze dance. His team lost. Challenge 6: He did well in the cleaning contest. He was transferred to the Dancing Eggplants, and his team won. Challenge 7: He was the lead designer for Sunny's dress. His team won. Challenge 8: He was able to conquer his fear, his team lost, and he was safe. Challenge 9: He was in a dolphin race, which he lost. His team lost, and he received the final marshmallow. Challenge 10: He was eliminated sixth in the laser tag shoot out. It is unknown how he was eliminated, but he was most likely shot by Carter. His team won. Challenge 11: He spoke with Ken about Elaine. He didn't help out much with dog training or selection. His team lost. Challenge 12: He was in the Star Wars challenge and he and Elaine, who was also in the challenge, knocked Laura's lightsaber out of her hands. He didn't want to hit Elaine, so he tossed his lightsaber to the ground, letting Elaine win. His team won, however, Nicole dropped out, letting him into the merge. Challenge 13: He was the third to leave the room, mostly because of Jakey's annoyance. Through a complicated plan by Ronda, Stan was convinced that Ken was part of Ronda's alliance, despite the fact that he had joined, then left it later that day. Stan's alliance voted for Ken, and Ken was eliminated. Challenge 14: Stan received a seven on his dive, he was tripped by Ronda in skeet shooting. He won the pole vault challenge, and invincibility. He won the challenge, so he was safe. Challenge 15: He was paired with Laura for the challenge. Blossom joined their group after she left her partner because they didn't know where camp was. They were the second group back. In his bag, he found a compass. Challenge 16: He had to dive into a pool full of hair gel, and retrieve pool toys. Elaine was scared for him, and so she was hugging Chris for support. He mistook this as Elaine being in a relationship with Chris. Challenge 17: He was in an alliance with Ronda to vote out Elaine and Chris. He lost the challenge, and Chris won invincibility, so he voted for Elaine. Elaine was eliminated, but she wanted Stan to know the truth. She showed him what she said in the confessional and he kissed her. He also switched places with her so she could continue to be in the game. Relationship Natalia- He could've had a crush on her because he defended her when Ali was badmouthing her. Elaine- They possibly have crushes on one another because she kissed him and comforted him when he went up in the plane to conquer his fear. They both seemed excited to see each other, after they met up on the way to the jail, and they hugged. He also told Ken that he thought Elaine was cute. Elaine came over to him and complemented his pants. He threw the Star Wars challenge on day 13 so Elaine could win. They also hugged when they both were heading to bed after they had made it to the merge. In the confession cam he said she was cute. Elaine went over to him very quickly during day 15. On day 17, as Stan was performing his dare, Elaine was scared for him, and was hugging Chris for support. Stan mistook this as Elaine in a relationship with Chris. She showed her the video of what she said in the confessional, which caused Stan to forgive her. He kissed her and switched places with her after she was eliminated. Category:Total Drama Mania